1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to an electromagnetic relay assembly incorporating a uniquely configured armature assembly. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to an electromagnetic relay assembly having a magnetically actuable rotor assembly for linearly displacing a switch actuator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the function of an electromagnetic relay is to use a small amount of power in the electromagnet to move an armature that is able to switch a much larger amount of power. By way of example, the relay designer may want the electromagnet to energize using 5 volts and 50 milliamps (250 milliwatts), while the armature can support 120 volts at 2 amps (240 watts). Relays are quite common in home appliances where there is an electronic control turning on (or off) some application device such as a motor or a light. The present teachings are primarily intended for use as a single pole, 120-amp passing electromagnetic relay assembly. It is contemplated, however, that the essence of the invention may be applied in multi-pole relay assemblies, having unique construction and functionality as enabled by the teachings of the single pole embodiment set forth in this disclosure. Several other electromagnetic relay assemblies reflective of the state of the art and disclosed in United States patents are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,660 ('660 Patent), which issued to Gruner, discloses a Latching magnetic relay assembly with a linear motor. The '660 Patent teaches a latching magnetic relay capable of transferring currents of greater than 100 amps for use in regulating the transfer of electricity or in other applications requiring the switching of currents of greater than 100 amps. A relay motor assembly has an elongated coil bobbin with an axially extending cavity therein. An excitation coil is wound around the bobbin. A generally U shaped ferromagnetic frame has a core section disposed in and extending through the axially extending cavity in the elongated coil bobbin. Two contact sections extend generally perpendicularly to the core section and rises above the motor assembly. An actuator assembly is magnetically coupled to the relay motor assembly. The actuator assembly is comprised of an actuator frame operatively coupled to a first and a second generally U-shaped ferromagnetic pole pieces, and a permanent magnet. A contact bridge made of a sheet of conductive material copper is operatively coupled to the actuator assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,306 ('306 Patent), which issued to Gruner, discloses an Electromagnetic Relay with Pressure Spring. The '306 Patent teaches an electromagnetic relay having a motor assembly with a bobbin secured to a housing. A core is adjacently connected below the bobbin except for a core end, which extends from the bobbin. An armature end magnetically engages the core end when the coil is energized. An actuator engages the armature and a plurality of center contact spring assemblies. The center contact spring assembly is comprised of a center contact spring which is not pre bent and is ultrasonically welded onto a center contact terminal. A normally open spring is positioned relatively parallel to a center contact spring. The normally open spring is ultrasonically welded onto a normally open terminal to form a normally open outer contact spring assembly. A normally closed outer contact spring is vertically positioned with respect to the center contact spring so that the normally closed outer contact spring assembly is in contact with the center contact spring assembly, when the center contact spring is not being acted upon by the actuator. The normally closed spring is ultrasonically welded onto a normally closed terminal to form a normally closed assembly. A pressure spring pressures the center contact spring above the actuator when the actuator is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,478 ('478 Patent), which issued to Gruner, discloses an Electromagnetic Relay. The '478 Patent teaches an electromagnetic relay having a motor assembly with a bobbin secured to a frame. A core is disposed within the bobbin except for a core end which extends from the bobbin. An armature end magnetically engages the core end when the coil is energized. An actuator engages the armature and a plurality of movable blade assemblies. The movable blade assembly is comprised of a movable blade ultrasonically welded onto a center contact terminal. A normally open blade is positioned relatively parallel to a movable blade. The normally open blade is ultrasonically welded onto a normally open terminal to form a normally open contact assembly. A normally closed contact assembly comprised of a third contact rivet and a normally closed terminal. A normally closed contact assembly is vertically positioned with respect to the movable blade so that the normally closed contact assembly is in contact with the movable blade assembly when the movable blade is not being acted upon by the actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,485 ('485 Patent), which issued to Gruner, discloses an Electromagnetic Relay Assembly with a Linear Motor. The '485 Patent teaches an electromagnetic relay capable of transferring currents of greater than 100 amps for use in regulating the transfer of electricity or in other applications requiring the switching of currents of greater than 100 amps. A relay motor assembly has an elongated coil bobbin with an axially extending cavity therein. An excitation coil is wound around the bobbin. A generally U shaped ferromagnetic frame has a core section disposed in and extending through the axially extending cavity in the elongated coil bobbin. Two contact sections extend generally perpendicularly to the core section and rises above the motor assembly. An actuator assembly is magnetically coupled to the relay motor assembly. The actuator assembly is comprised of an actuator frame operatively coupled to a first and a second generally U-shaped ferromagnetic pole pieces, and a permanent magnet. A contact bridge made of a sheet of conductive material copper is operatively coupled to the actuator assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,409 ('409 Patent), which issued to Gruner, discloses a Latching Magnetic Relay Assembly. The '409 Patent teaches a latching magnetic relay assembly comprising a relay motor with a first coil bobbin having a first excitation coil wound therearound and a second coil bobbin having a second excitation coil wound therearound, both said first excitation coil and said second excitation coil being identical, said first excitation coil being electrically insulated from said second excitation coil; an actuator assembly magnetically coupled to both said relay motor, said actuator assembly having a first end and a second end; and one or two groups of contact bridge assemblies, each of said group of contact bridge assemblies comprising a contact bridge and a spring.